


Adapting to Human Unpredictability

by Greenhorn, KanraXx



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (adding tags as we go along), Bouts of PTSD, Connor's hobo outfit, Gavin is unstable, M/M, Plastic pricks, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenhorn/pseuds/Greenhorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraXx/pseuds/KanraXx
Summary: Gavin finds himself an annoying roommate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Adapting to Human Unpredictability](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439887) by [ilylynnbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilylynnbelle/pseuds/ilylynnbelle)



> Hi everyone! A lot of people don't like Gavin and we wanna change that lol ;v;

Connor had obtained Gavin Reed’s home address through the employee database at the station. He had it saved in his system memory. The officer was not Connor’s first choice, but he had nowhere else to turn to. Since the officer didn’t shoot him when he lied about registering evidence, Connor took it as a positive sign Gavin did not despise him entirely. 

Unfortunately, he couldn’t turn to Hank as he’d displeased the lieutenant one too many times on the case. But their severed friendship was one reason why he deviated. He chose to be more than a machine. He was more. Connor hoped to amend their broken friendship in the future. 

He stood in front of room 208. There was a child crying in an apartment further down the hall, and Connor was confident there were drugs being exchanged near the fire escape. It was a low income area, which was quite perplexing. Connor was certain Gavin Reed was earning more than enough money to afford somewhere better. He knocked on the door and waited a moment. 

No answer.

Connor looked up and down the hall to make sure no one was watching him before he twisted the handle, using force to break the lock and enter Gavin’s flat. The android adjusted his beanie and grabbed a wooden chair from the nearby table. Leaning it up against the broken door to keep it closed. 

He would already be reprimanded for breaking and entering, therefore, he thought the best course of action would be to wait for Gavin to return home. He felt a strange sensation embrace him. He was anxious. If Connor was caught he would be switched off and torn apart. Things didn’t end so well for androids. The uprising was a failure. Markus, Noah and countless others were killed during their protest. Androids were being sent to camps. Dismantled and melted down.

Connor did a quick sweep of Gavin’s apartment, littered in empty beer bottles and takeout containers from varies fast food chains. In the kitchen, there was a goldfish in a small fishbowl on the countertop that caught his eye. The android had a strange fixation with fish ever since his first encounter during a hostage situation some time ago. 

He was unsure how much time passed before he heard someone jostling the door handle. Connor didn’t have a chance to remove the chair before Gavin, presumably, kicked the door open in typical brute force.

"Alright asshole, show yourself!" The man shouted, holding his gun at the ready.

Connor stepped into view with his hands up - showing he wasn’t a threat. “Welcome home, Detective Re—” Gavin immediately shot him. Taking the opportunity to get payback after the android knocked him out no doubt.

The android didn’t move when the bullet struck his shoulder, but he swore he felt a dull ache. His LED flickered between yellow and red before it stabilized to blue. He blinked at Gavin, lowering his arms. The bullet didn’t hit any vital biocomponents.

The shorter man lowered his gun. "What the hell are you doing at my apartment, you prick?!"

Gavin walked over to him and grabbed his jacket, pushing it off his shoulder to see the damage underneath. "Great, now I'll have to pay for this fucking repair." He growled out, removing his own jacket and throwing it aside. He made his way to his fridge and pulled out a beer. That too was riddled with more takeout containers and mostly empty cartons.

“I wouldn't be here if it wasn’t my last resort, Detective." Connor's tongue flicked over his bottom lip, opting to apologize. "I am sorry for the inconvenience I’ve caused… It wasn’t anything… _personal_ during our last encounter. You were merely in my way.”

The android took off his jacket, copying the man’s action. He carefully draped his own over the arm of the couch and followed him into the kitchen. Seeing Gavin now filled Connor with uncertainty. He was unsure if he made the right decision to come here. 

“You won't be able to repair me legally…” he began, “I am no longer working for CyberLife or the DPD.” The android watched the detective pop open the beer and press it against his lips. Connor tilted his head, continuing to watch Gavin down half his beverage with intrigue. 

The man openly rolled his eyes at him. "Why don't you fuck off to Hank? Or do you no longer _only take orders_ from him?" 

“Hank would not be pleased to see me at this point in time.” 

He couldn't see him, even if he wanted to.

Gavin huffed at that, looking the android up and down. “Take off your shirt, I’ll figure some shit out.”

Even with his newfound freedom, Connor found it difficult to kick the habit of following orders. He nodded obediently, pulling his black shirt up over his head without hesitation. Thirium staining the material and dripping from the wound.

“Will you please refrain from shooting me in the future?” he asked, “I don’t have any other clothes.” It was easier when he was restricted to his CyberLife uniform. Fashion was alien to Connor, and he couldn’t exactly go out and buy new clothes. He and Gavin were roughly the same size. The man was a little bulkier and an inch or two shorter. 

Gavin sighed heavily, “There’s not enough beer in the world to get me through this shit,” he muttered, forcing the empty beer can in an already overflowing garbage bin. He approached the other and put a finger directly into the bullet hole. The sudden act caused Connor’s breath to hitch in surprise. The man stuck his finger in the wound so… _casually_ that it gave his system a shock. 

"Doesn't look that bad." 

“Perhaps I could wear one of your shirts, Detective?”

The man looked increasingly exasperated. "Anything else you want to take from me, you fucking prick?" There was no reason for the constant use of profanity. But it seemed like Connor’s mere presence aggravated the detective to no end. 

He shook his head, “No, Detective Reed.” He did not need anything other than a place to stay and some spare clothes. He wouldn’t have needed the latter if Gavin Reed wasn’t so trigger happy. 

Gavin removed his finger, knocking his shoulder against his aggressively as he walked out of the kitchen. His displeasure of the situation was made quite clear. Connor wet his ruined shirt under running tap water and dabbed the thirium off his shoulder, cleaning it while he waited. 

The man returned a few moments later with a dark grey v-neck. "What do I do with that?" He pointed at the wound, his eyes trailing over the other's slim build. "Ya gotta dick under there?"

Connor had opened his mouth to answer the first question, his LED turning yellow as he processed the second. He closed his mouth once more before opening it, “Yes, I have male genitalia, but I am unable to procreate.” His took the shirt from the man. “Cauterizing the wound should work,” he told him.

Interest flickered across Gavin’s face, eyeing Connor once more. "Cauterize? Well... This could be fun.” He stepped over to the stove and turned a knob, after a few clicks the burner ignited.

The flame made Connor a little more nervous. 

After the burner was blazing in high heat, Gavin grabbed a small frying pan and set it on the burner. "Ya ever have to use it?" He turned, leaning back against the counter and staring at him now. 

Connor watched Gavin closely, able to feel the heat from where he was standing. 

“No,” he answered, “Sex isn't my primary function, as you know I was designed to assist the police in capturing deviants.” Not anymore though. Connor had to find a new purpose in life. The very thought was daunting. The freedom to choose. The uncertainty his future held.

“Is there any particular reason why you’re interested in my genitalia, Detective?” he asked, innocent curiosity in his voice.

"I figured, you'd owe me for staying here." 

Connor didn’t know how to respond to that.

Gavin leaned off from the counter and grabbed the pan, turning off the stove. He didn't warn Connor before placing the base against the android's shoulder. The sizzle was almost as odd as the scent it emitted. Connor wrinkled his nose slightly and waited for the mark to cool down before he brushed his fingertips over it. 

"Put the shirt on and get me a beer." Gavin threw the pan in the sink and went over to sit on the couch.

Connor did as he was told, putting Gavin’s shirt on. The soft cotton material smelled like the man’s aftershave. It wasn’t bad by any means. Just… _strange_. He fetched a beer from the fridge, walking out into the lounge room. He stood in front of the man, holding the bottle out to the detective. 

The place was in desperate need of cleaning. Housework wasn’t what Connor was programmed for, but now he had freewill and _a lot_ more spare time, he wasn’t opposed to helping Gavin since he was letting him stay. 

“Would you like me to clean your apartment?” he asked, looking down at the man as he waited for his answer. Thinking it would be a nice gesture to show his appreciation. 

Gavin leaned his head back against the couch, letting out a deep sigh. He reached out and took the beer. When Connor didn't leave he put his foot out and pressed it against the android's crotch. Connor looked down at Gavin’s foot before back at his face again.

"You really are a fucking slave by programming. Aren't you a deviant now? I'm assuming that's why your ass is here." 

Connor nodded, insecure of himself. In his defense this was all new to him. 

The man sipped the beer and set bottle down on the end table. He leaned forward. 

"I want you to suck my cock."

The android tilted his head at the request, studying Gavin’s face. 

“And if I say no?” he dared to prove a point, his artificial heart beating a little faster.

Gavin abruptly stood up and grabbed his hair, pulling Connor down to his level. The man grinned at him. "You're a piece of shit, and now a deviant." His LED turned yellow, but He didn’t retaliate. 

Even though Connor felt alive in every sense, he knew the detective’s human body was more fragile than his own. Gavin Reed was unnecessarily hostile and sported a crude sense of humour. Unless of course, he was in serious need of oral pleasure. 

"Get the fuck away from me." Gavin shoved him, taking his beer and heading towards the bathroom. He slammed the door shut behind him.

Gavin Reed truly was a hard individual to decipher. But Connor enjoyed a challenge.

His LED changed back to blue before he collected the empty beer bottles and takeout boxes to throw in the bin. He heard the shower running, but didn’t consider the plumbing system in the old building. He turned the tap and began filling the sink with water. 

There was a shout. 

"IT'S FUCKING HOT! TURN OFF THE WATER FOR FUCK’S SAKE!" 

Connor did it quickly, unaware that the water pipes were connected. He was focused solely on the objective he’d given himself – the dishes. He froze when he heard the shower stop and prepared himself for Gavin’s wrath. He went back into the lounge room to apologize for a second time.

The detective came out with a towel hung low around his waist. Gavin stalked up to him angrily. "You fucking burned me with the goddamn water!" Before Connor had the chance to reply, Gavin grabbed him by the throat and pushed him down. His LED flickered red, but he didn’t fight him, sinking onto his knees to appease the man. 

He wrapped his fingers around Gavin's wrist, squeezing lightly. His face was abnormally hot, feeling heat spread down to his neck and disappear under the grey shirt. A feeling he couldn’t quite define blossomed inside him.

His dark eyes traveled down the man’s toned torso, watching the water drops run down his chest and stomach.

"I could choke you and you wouldn't even flinch... You're not programmed with pain receptors, are you? Will you choke or cry if I fuck your silicone throat?"

Connor could feel, but it was very difficult to explain to a human. When he was distressed… he could feel what he _believed_ was pain. This feeling along with others were even more prominent now that he was a deviant. Nonetheless, he was capable of masking his discomfort relatively well. Whether it was a software error or not - he was alive now. 

Connor felt his air supply dwindle as Gavin squeezed his neck harder. “I… don’t know,” he wheezed out. The android hadn’t given fellatio in his lifecycle. His stomach flipped at the thought of what Gavin wanted him to do, unable to pinpoint the exact feeling. 

"You always have an answer for everything and now you’re suddenly broken?” 

It didn’t seem like he was going to loosen his hold after another long moment. “Gavin…” Connor gasped, noticing the vacancy in the man’s eyes. Like he was somewhere else. He tightened his grip around the other’s wrist. And thankfully, it appeared to bring the man back to reality.

"You worthless piece of shit…" Gavin muttered as he released his throat, allowing the android to suck in a greedy breath. He didn’t have much time to recuperate before a solid punch landed across his face. Connor’s head snapped to the side by the force.

Gavin pointed at him as if he was scolding a child. "If you're smart, you'll do nothing to piss me the fuck off while you're here." 

"Fucking androids..." The man growled as he left the lounge room, slamming his bedroom door.

The android stared off to the side. Perhaps he was worthless now. Connor couldn’t do what he was designed to be. He had no purpose. He was free, yes. But he still needed direction. He was terrified of making the wrong decision - like in all probability coming here tonight. He touched his throat gingerly, remaining on his knees a moment longer. 

He stood up once he composed himself, unsure what to do. Gavin Reed was on edge and emotionally unstable. Connor busied himself as he resumed cleaning - quietly. It was the most productive activity at the time.

He could hear the man muttering to himself from his room.

Something didn’t sit well with Connor. He found himself wondering if the man was okay. 

_Why?_ He wasn’t entirely sure.

What drove a man like Gavin Reed? Where did his hatred of androids derive from? 

The android took a clean glass and filled it with water. It was important for the detective to stay hydrated. His blood alcohol level was undoubtedly high. Connor headed in the direction Gavin went in. He stood in front of the man’s bedroom door, hesitating momentarily before he knocked gently. 

“Detective Reed?” he called out, his voice calm. “May I come in?”

There was no response for several moments.

"Come in, dipshit." 

Connor came in and closed the door once he had Gavin’s permission, ignoring one of his many _endearing_ nicknames. He held the glass of water in his hand, presenting it to Gavin. 

The man ran his hand through damp hair as he stared at himself in the mirror across from his bed. "Why’d you have to come here? Of all the assholes in this city, you _had_ to pick me." Gavin sounded defeated. 

The android paused, giving himself a moment to think. “You were my only viable option.”

Jericho was destroyed and Hank hated him more than the detective did. Connor had to stay low, knowing CyberLife was looking for him. They would never suspect he be here. 

Gavin stood up and grabbed a black v-neck and a pair of dark grey briefs, finally putting some sort of clothing on. Of course, the towel was just tossed on the ground near another pile of clothing.

Connor averted his eyes from Gavin. He had apologized more than once, but that didn't seemed to be good enough. “I don’t want to…” Connor tried to find the right word, “ _Die_ , Detective,” his voice was quieter now. 

Gavin could turn him in if he wanted to. What was stopping him? Connor didn't have any reason to trust him but here he was, for better or worse.

He listened to the sound of the sirens outside as no more words were exchanged between them. The man turned around once he was dressed and Connor looked at him again. The detective stared at the drink in his the android's hand before taking the glass and sipping it. His dark blue eyes matched the brown defeated ones in front of him.

"You really are a deviant."

It wasn't as if any of that mattered at this point. All androids were being turned in and destroyed. It was only be a matter of time before CyberLife tracked Connor down. Gavin was a rather eccentric individual, there was no rhyme or reason for any of his actions other than personal gain.

Connor watched Gavin finish the water and slam the glass on the corner of his dresser. It cut his hand, but he didn't seem to even care. Taking a large shard, he brought it up to Connor's face. Crimson running along it and his hand.

If Connor could sweat he would have. He stayed perfectly still though as the man approached him. 

The man shifted his hand to his right temple and pried off the LED. Connor blinked rapidly, not expecting Gavin to remove it. The skin on his temple closed over the gap, making the indent it left behind barely noticeable.

Gavin leaned up, cocking his chin forward in an intimidating way. "Now those fuckers will really have a hard time finding you, hm?" He tossed the LED to the side.

"Get out of my room. I need to fucking sleep.”

Connor looked down at the man’s injured hand, ignoring his request for the time being. “You’re in need of medical attention.” The android knew first aid. It was a part of his original programming. 

He hesitantly took the man’s wrist, having seen the bathroom door wide open when he came to Gavin’s bedroom. He led the man to the porcelain sink, quite insistent. He turned on the tap and ran the shorter man’s hand under cold water, inspecting the wound carefully. He grabbed the hand towel off the bathroom rail and applied pressure to the laceration. 

“The blood makes the wound look deeper than it is,” he looked at him, “It won’t require stitches.” Gavin was so careless, “Do you have a first aid kit, Detective?” He wanted to bandage the wound.

Gavin looked like he’d mentally given up. "Mirror." He mumbled, letting out a sigh.

"I don't know why the hell you’re caring for me." Gavin raised a brow and stared at him. 

Connor opened the cabinet and took out the first aid kit, rummaging through it to until he found what he was looking for. The man’s words confused him, “You’re hurt,” he stated, tilting his head a little as he looked at him. “I'm following standard procedure.” He applied the bandage, “Can I ask you a personal question, detective?” Connor closed the kit and put it back when he was finished, asking the question before he could say no. “Why do you show such blatant disregard for you own well-being?” 

Would he have gone to bed with a bloodied hand, even if the wound required stitches? He supposed Gavin's intoxicated state played a factor. 

The man was swaying a little, his dark blue eyes drifting up from his bandaged hand to stare at him. "Disregard for _my_ well-being?" He let out a laugh. "This coming from the partner of a drunk who is practically on _suicide watch_! You crack me up, dipshit."

Hank wasn’t his partner anymore, and he felt a tremendous amount of guilt for disappointing the lieutenant. He knew Hank wouldn’t have thrown in his badge if Connor let himself… _feel_ sooner rather than later. Connor's actions only solidified Hank’s harsh opinions on androids. 

"So I had a few beers, big fucking whip. My hand will heal, I won't bleed to death." He eyed the android. "I'm going to bed." 

That was the end of the conversation. 

The android watched Gavin leave, reflecting on his words quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

Unlike androids, humans needed sleep… and this particular human, definitely needed to sleep off the events from the night prior.

Gavin Reed woke up the next morning, struggling to find his clock at the side of his bed, finally grabbing it, he looked at the time. 

**11:32AM**

Fuck, he’d overslept. The detective let the clock drop from his hand, not giving a shit where it landed. He groaned, rubbing his head. It was throbbing as much as his hand was.

“Hnng... The fuck...” He muttered, looking at his perfectly wrapped hand. “...Fucking hell,” he growled out, realizing that the night before _indeed_ happened.

He stretched his arms up, letting out an obnoxious yawn as he sat up in bed. One hand scratched his stubbled chin, the other running through his messy hair. It took a moment or two, but Gavin finally got out of bed and went to the bathroom, not bothering to look for Connor. 

After relieving himself and brushing his teeth, he made his way into the living room. Stopping dead in his tracks. He looked around, “What the fuck...”

The place was _clean_. He couldn't remember the last time it looked like this.

Raising a brow, Reed walked over to the glass of water and aspirin that were waiting for him on the counter. Was there anything this android couldn't do? 

Yeah... Not piss him off. 

Gavin took the aspirin, drank water and walked over towards Connor. He plopped on the couch next to him. “This is Spanish, you idiot.” 

Connor’s eyes flickered to the man before looking back at the TV. 

“I speak over two hundred and fifty languages, Detective,” Connor informed, “I can translate if you wish.” 

There was a woman yelling at a man. The man abruptly slapped her across the face before pulling her in for a passionate kiss. It was very dramatic… And poorly acted. 

"Jesus Christ, people actually watch this crap?" Gavin pointed at the TV and laughed. "What a fucking joke." 

He wouldn’t know what love was anyway, even if it _slapped_ him in the face. He had never been in a serious relationship. He didn't even realize he was still watching the stupid show until Connor spoke again. 

“Are you working today?”

"Nah, Saturday. I only work if I get a call." 

Gavin could _feel_ the other staring at him. He looked back at Connor, "What the fuck you looking at?" He didn't break his gaze, even when he lift the water to his lips and sipped it. 

Connor blinked at him. “You.”

Of course he'd answer like that, he was a fucking machine who stated the obvious.

"Smart ass." 

Gavin got up. It was probably wise to put some pants on anyway. "Do you just plan on sitting on your ass all day? Don't go through my shit, _comprende_?" 

The android looked up at him with curiosity. “Is there something you don’t want me to see, Detective?” 

Gavin rolled his eyes and walked to his bedroom to get changed. He shouted out from in there.

"I just don't like assholes snooping around my apartment, _especially_ ones who document everything they see." Not that he really had anything of interest in his apartment anyway. 

Once he changed he walked back out and stared at Connor. 

What the fuck was he going to do with this thing? 

Part of him wanted to turn the bastard in, but then... Something tugged at him… Something that stopped him.

Connor opened his infuriating mouth once more. “If I'm going to be staying here…” the android looked at him as if searching for the words that wouldn't piss him off. “For a while…” he finally chose, “I think it'd be best if we got to know each other better.” Not even a pause before the damn thing continued, “Is there anything in particular you'd like to know about me?” The android got off the couch and approached him.

Every time Connor moved closer to him, it was like a switch going off. Gavin instantly felt the need to defend himself. He stared at the android. "No." He replied. "You already told me you have a dick," he thought about it for a moment. "Nope. Got nothing." He smirked.

There was almost a hint of disappointment on Connor's face. Gavin raised a brow… What the actual fuck? Was he… It… _It_ disappointed it didn't get to _learn_ more about him? 

"You're wasting your time," Gavin added, “I ain’t telling you shit,” he went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. 

"Hey! What happened to all my Chinese food?!" He slammed the door. "What the fuck, dipshit!" 

“It was no longer fit for human consumption,” The android stated. 

"Jesus…" Gavin rolled his eyes and headed to the bedroom, just to be followed by his new _plastic pet_. “Guess I’m going out for lunch,” he muttered to himself.

“Can I borrow some more clothes, Detective?” 

Gavin needed to do laundry more often now that _this_ asshole was going to keep wearing his clothes. He pulled out something for Connor. It was a little difficult trying _not_ to make them match. Gavin didn't have much variety in his wardrobe.

"At least I don't have to pay for you to eat." Gavin kept on mumbling and tossed some clothes for himself on the bed. He didn't really care that Connor was near him when he started changing. Though, he was curious to see the android's body… He internally smirked, removing his shirt.

“If anyone asks I’ll say I ruined my appetite.” Connor added to Gavin's _private_ conversation. He talked to himself a lot. 

“Where are we going exactly?” The questions and comments were pulling at Gavin's every last nerve. He looked over at the android and happened to catch a glimpse of Connor undressing. 

Damn, his plastic body was gorgeous. 

It made his own body look like shit. He threw on a new pair of briefs, jeans and a black v-neck. It was as if the android's eyes were burning into his body and he could tell _what_ he was looking at. His scars.

If the plastic prick knew what was good for him, he'd stay silent.

“You don't have to fucking stare. Jesus Christ." The detective rubbed his temples for a moment. "Sushi.” It was his favorite food. "Going to the gym after. We need a new lock for the fucking door too." He muttered the last part. 

"You gonna actually _try_ to act human or are you gonna say stupid shit?" He grabbed a gym bag and threw some clothes in it. Annoyed he couldn't work out at the DPD with this asshole around. 

“Stupid shit?” Connor asked, tipping his head in question.

Gavin knew the android wanted to ask about his scars. People in the past asked him if he had done it to himself, but they definitely weren't self-inflicted. Though, he’d be lying if he said it didn’t cross his mind to hurt himself as a kid. But as his father would say – he was a fucking pussy. The only scar not coming from his past was the one across his nose. But that was another story Connor wouldn’t get out of him. 

"Stupid shit. All that mechanical sounding crap. Ya know?" Gavin tried to explain, but if the guy was programmed like that, it probably wasn’t weird to him. "Just shut up and let’s go." He threw on his jacket, walking out of the room and towards the front door. 

“Would you prefer I use more profanity?” Connor seemed to ignore the fact that Gavin told him to shut up. He stared at Connor, in disbelief that the machine could not simply shut up for five seconds. If his dark blue eyes could kill, Connor would be a dead man. 

He looked at the handle, ignoring the android’s question. "This is fucked, seriously. You don't have a fucking job either." He swung the door open hard. "Come on." He grabbed his car keys and headed down to his car. Connor right behind him. 

He unlocked his beater and threw his gym bag in the back. "I wouldn't have to bring you, but I honestly don't trust you alone in my apartment. Considering you already bust down my door and threw out half my food." He grumbled and got in, slamming the door. The android seemed to finally shut up and get in the car, staring ahead as Gavin started the car and drove. 

Unlike Hank, Gavin didn’t listen to heavy metal or jazz. He was more into alternative rock. He wasted no time flooring it down the street with the music blasting. His calloused hands tapping at the steering wheel to the beat of the song, every so often a lyric or two came from his lips. 

Once they arrived, the detective slammed on his breaks and turned the car off. "Can you like, fake eat or something? Make it look believable?" He got out of the car and pointed at Connor with his keys. "And this is _not_ a date." 

Connor got out of the passenger’s side and shut the door more carefully. “I've never been on a date...” He tilted his head again like a damn dog. “What does a date usually consist of?”

Gavin let out an aggravated sigh at the question and locked the car before he began walking. “Going out to eat is one of them.” Gavin finally answered as he headed into the restaurant. The android following suit, of course. 

“So could you eat if you wanted to?” Gavin raised a brow while they waited to be seated.

“Technically speaking, yes. But my body would not absorb any nutrition doing so.” Connor told him. 

They were seated at a table, close to the back, thankfully they'd be out of ear-shot to most. “So...” Connor started up as he looked at the menu. “You like Asian cuisine, alternative rock music and alcoholic beverages.”

Gavin rolled his eyes, thinking _'Wow – We got a real Ace Detective over here'_. “You can thank Officer Chen for that. I mean, she's Chinese, but damn the girl knows what's good.” Gavin ordered a small sushi sampler, shumai and edamame. Of course a Sapporo, his favorite Japanese beer. 

He folded his arms and looked around the joint. It was nice in here. "So yeah. I guess I like those things." He loved the culture, he wanted to travel one day, but never wanted to do it _alone_. "Detroit is a shitty place filled with crime, but ya gotta love the culture when it comes to food." He was actually being civil for once. He looked over at Connor still looking at the menu. 

"Well… Pick something then," Gavin leaned forward, "Human." He winked and sat back.

Gavin swore he saw a glint of excitement in Connor’s eyes. The android ordered vegetable tempura for himself when the waitress came back with a beer and water. He watched Connor wait for her to walk away before starting up again. 

“Speaking of crime, what made you want to join the police force?”

He was more than happy to drink. The coolness was refreshing. When he was asked about himself, he set the beer down. Slightly cocking a brow. "I got my reasons." 

That was all he said, he wasn't going to go into any sort of details. He joined so he could play a part in taking drugs off the streets. He liked the power he had over people. He liked being intimidating. He wanted be someone… To make something of himself. He looked down at the beer and picked it up again. 

“Regardless, I find you very fascinating.” Connor stated. 

Gavin looked at Connor as he sipped the beer. His eyes non-blinking as he did so. He set the beer down and folded his arms. "You really think so?" He let out a small laugh. "Ridiculous, you andr—" 

He stopped, knowing he wouldn’t be able to actually say that word in public. He just shrugged. "Fascinating? Yeah right." He let out another small laugh, when the waitress walked past he pointed at his beer, insisting that he wanted another. 

"Listen shit-head. I know I'm stuck with you for now, but don't pretend that you know anything about me. If you find something _fascinating_ about me, then tell me what it is- don't just say it." Gavin knew all these bastard androids were the same, they did as they were told.

He watched Connor lick his lips. What a human motion. 

“Your demeanor for one.” The android paused. “The scars on your body, your physical and verbal responses.” Gavin listened without interrupting. “I have to wonder why you're so... _reluctant_ to share anything about yourself.” 

Another pause. “Do you like officer Chen?”

Christ, androids didn't understand anything when it came to humans. Gavin ran a calloused finger around the edge of his glass when it was refilled. So he was looking at his scars? He figured. Of course if he ever slept with someone, he'd lie and say they came from his job. "Reluctant?" Well, it was true.

He smirked. "Guess I just don't like assholes holding shit over my head. Got a reputation to keep up. Ya know? Bad ass detective and all." Picking up the beer he sipped it. "Chen?" He raised a brow, it was obvious that they often shared a drink and food, considering he said she knew the best places. 

"She's pretty cool, she tolerates me." He laughed. "I think her wife would be a little ticked if I hit on her though." He set the beer down, chuckling further. 

When Connor smiled at him, he wondered if it was just a reaction to his own smirk, or it was a legitimate emotion. He doubted the latter. Gavin leaned back when the food was placed in front of them. He grabbed his chopsticks and danced them back and forth trying to figure out which to pick first. 

“Do you like men as well as women, Detective?”

When the android asked him _that_ question, he looked up at him. Jesus Christ, he didn't have enough alcohol to answer personal questions. Why was this guy so interested in him? 

He just stared at Connor, he really wanted to just scream at him and _show_ him what he liked, but they were in public. 

"I don't discriminate." Gavin said plainly. As long as he was in control... That was a must. He _had_ to be in control.

The detective finally selected a piece of sushi, trying to pick it up with the chopsticks, but it kept slipping from his grip. It was frustrating him. He finally gave up, dropped the chopsticks, grabbed the fork on the table and stabbed the piece as if it had done him wrong. 

He looked up to see Connor observing the other patrons using the utensils before he looked back at him. “What type of men are you attracted to?” The android asked, balancing the chopsticks between his fingers and using them with ease. 

Fucking androids. 

Gavin looked at Connor. Did he really just ask that? "Not you, obviously.” He let out in an aggressive tone, not liking that question one bit. He shoved the piece of sushi in his mouth, angrily chewing. Once he swallowed, he drank his beer, finishing it in one gulp, before setting it down heavily with a clank. His dark blue eyes didn't stray from Connor's. 

The android took a small bite of his tempura. His expression almost made Gavin laugh, looking somewhere between surprised and confused. Could he taste it or was he just analyzing each ingredient on his tongue or some shit? 

Connor looked at him after he swallowed carefully. “Would you like me to demonstrate?” He questioned, referring to the chopsticks.

"It's fuckin' fine. I'll use a damn fork." Gavin said, eating another piece in the same angry manner. He was irritated. Not sure if it was because Connor was probing him, or the fact that – Connor really was attractive to him and he didn't want to admit it. 

“I apologize, Detective. I was simply curious.” 

Well at least Connor understood when he overstepped his boundaries. Gavin continued to eat. 

For the most of it, his anger was revolving around sex... Mainly sex and abuse. Gavin looked down, chewing at the inside of his mouth, trying to think of something to actually say. 

"You ever heard that saying, _curiosity killed the cat_?" The detective was extremely sexually frustrated, sure he had sex now and then, but he really didn't have sex for anything more than a good fuck. Nothing personal, nothing loving... No emotions.

Connor tilted his head, “No, Detective. I am unfamiliar with that idiom.” 

Gavin threw money on the table when he was finished. “Let’s go.” 

The gym was next, he needed it. He really needed to blow off some steam. 

***********

When they arrived at the gym, the detective flashed his badge and they got in for free. He was a prick like that - loved using his authority for everything. Walking to the locker room, Gavin let out an annoyed sigh and dropped his bag, grabbing his clothes and changing. "Come on, unlike you- I have to stay in shape." 

What the hell was Connor going to do while he worked out? Watch him? Work out too? 

He headed over to a bench and put weights on the end of each bar, starting with 65lbs on each side. "Stand here," he pointed. "Spot me, if it looks like I can't lift it anymore, put it back on this rack." 

It was simple, right? Even a plastic prick could figure it out. 

He laid down on the bench and grabbed the bar, pulling it off the rack. The detective lowered it to his chest, then pushed it up. He started his reps. 

Connor stood where he was told and watched, arms behind his back. God, he was so fucking obvious.

“Very impressive.” More flattery.

Every time the Android opened his mouth, the detective felt as if he was being mocked. The compliments were strange, but he didn't think androids were programmed to be sarcastic. So he smirked at the comment and continued. 

Completely in full concentration, each lift of the heavy bar was a way to remove the stressors in his past and present. The detective used this pain to fuel his strength. After twenty reps he put the bar on its holder and sat up. He looked at his hand. It began bleeding through the bandage. 

"Shit."

That would be the least of his problems when two individuals approached Gavin and Connor. 

"Well well, if it isn't Gavin _'I think I'm a detective but really just a fuck-off'_ Reed." One of them said sarcastically. 

Gavin didn't really have friends per-se, but he did smirk when the two approached. "What's up assholes, back in Detroit already?" 

They shot the shit for bit before one of them noticed the rather well-groomed male with him. 

"Hey look at that, Gavin got himself a boyfriend." They both started laughing. 

"This asshole? He's not my boyfriend." Gavin grit his teeth. "Fucker’s just staying with me for a bit." 

Shit, that was a mistake…

"Don't you have a _one_ bedroom apartment?" The one cocked a brow, verbally backing Gavin into a corner. He wanted to scream that the guy was an android, but for some reason he protected Connor at the risk of his own personal torment. 

"Get down on your knees!" One said in the tone of a cop ready to arrest someone. "And suck my cock!" The guys were wailing.

"Didn't know you liked dicks up your ass, Reed!" The second said, laughing hysterically at this point.

Gavin felt nauseous. Those words _broke_ him.

"You're real pricks, you know that?" Gavin said, defeat in his voice. He got up and walked away from the situation. He was _done_ with the gym. 

"Come on Connor!" He shouted on his way to the changing room. "Get a move on!" 

Connor literally just stood there the entire time, was he on standby or something? That frustrated Gavin. He should have spoken up. Connor followed, "Is everything alright, Detective?"

Gavin didn't even bother to change his clothing. He grabbed his bag and nearly bumped into Connor on his way out. Gavin didn't make eye contact with anyone as he went to his car and got in. 

“Everything is _not_ alright,” he finally answered.

Turning on the car, Gavin cranked up the music. He was lost in his head, part of him wanted to drown himself in the sounds of rock. The other half wanted to pull into an alley and strangle the deviant beside him.

But he didn't. 

Why did he protect Connor? Why? He should have thrown him out the moment he saw that stupid face in his apartment. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to be left the *fuck* alone.

Gavin dropped his head on the steering wheel for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts. Finally sitting up, he peeled out of the parking spot and headed home.

***********

They made it back to his apartment building and went upstairs. He was about to use his keys before he remembered the lock was busted. No one could have stolen anything, even if they wanted to. He had nothing of value anyway. He cursed and shoved the door open.

Connor seemed confused by Gavin’s abrupt mood swing, watching him. He was _always_ fucking watching him.

“Are you irritated because your… _friends_ assumed we were intimate?” 

Friends? They weren't his friends. They were pricks he used to work with when he first started. They loved to tease him. He hated every minute of it. Gavin felt completely shattered by their words. It wasn't even the fact that they called Connor his boyfriend, but that Gavin liked it _up the ass_.

It brought back memories that he wished he could forget. It tore him up inside. Gavin stood in his apartment, staring off into space until Connor began speaking again.

“Are they unaware you do not discriminate?”

He let out an agitated sigh and went to the kitchen. He rummaged through the fridge, finding a bottle of whiskey. "Thank fuck." 

He needed a drink.

Gavin opened the bottle and pressed it to his lips, chugging a good four-five shots worth before wiping his mouth and doing it again. 

"You're an oblivious moron, aren't you?" He growled, putting the bottle on the counter.

Something inside of him snapped. He grabbed Connor by the shirt and forced him to move, right down the hall and into the bedroom. He shoved the android back onto the bed. It all happened so fast not even Gavin could keep up with himself as he grabbed his gun. He aimed it at the android, "Don't you fucking move." He threatened, approaching him. "Don't fucking speak."

Gavin knew the other would just rattle away with some 'logical' questioning. No... There was no turning back now. He pressed the gun against Connor's cheek. "I should kill you.." 

Connor stared up at him. “Why?” he asked, voice barely audible.

"I said don't fucking talk!" Gavin yelled, pulling the gun back for a moment, just to slam it down against Connor's forehead with the base. The detective used his free hand and grabbed Connor's shirt. _His_ shirt, ripping it roughly from the android's perfect figure. He looked at the shoulder, irreplaceable damage had been done when he cauterized the wound. _Damage_.

"Let's see what you're really made of." Gavin began unfastening Connor's pants, trying to force them down as he did so. "You'll enjoy it. I promise." He grinned at Connor.

His tone… His voice. Gavin didn’t even recognize himself. 

At this point Connor was nothing to him. He was just a body... A piece of shit that needed to be dominated. Gavin wasn't going to let anyone belittle him. He was in charge of his life. He was not weak. Gavin slammed the butt against Connor’s head again. That face just stared up at him, no reaction made him more angry. 

Did he run out of fucking batteries or something?

Gavin managed to push Connor's pants down, exposing him. Now he was starting on his own. "Be a good little shit and behave, this is all you're good for anyway." 

Pressing the gun inside Connor's mouth, he practically shoved the barrel down his throat. The detective tipped his head and bit down on Connor's neck. The flesh was so realistic, it was creepy. 

He used his own strength and weight to pin the other down, keeping him still. Connor didn’t move. He didn’t make a noise. His hands splayed out on Gavin’s chest though. His own chest was rising and falling quicker as his breath hastened. He was cautious given the fact the man had a gun in his mouth, and rightfully so. 

"You really are pathetic..." Gavin whispered into the deviant's ear. He pulled the gun out and thrust it back into his throat. The detective grinned, watching the other's face. "Don't worry. It'll all be over soon." He pulled the gun out and slammed the butt of it hard against Connor's forehead once more. This time blue blood shot up and hit him in the face. 

His eyes widened. The thirium resurfaced a memory inside Gavin. Everything was like a broken film reel before his eyes, a blond android bleeding blue from its face… Reaching desperately out to him for help. 

Gavin stumbled back away from Connor, falling to the ground, back up against his dresser. "Adam...!" He dropped the gun and snapped out of it. 

What was he doing?! 

His eyes still widened, he lifted his head to see Connor, mostly undressed and bloodied. He opened his mouth, but nothing really came out before Connor fled to the bathroom. He felt dizzy from the alcohol and weak from his extreme amount of rising anxiety. Never had something like this happened to the detective. 

He slowly managed to get to his feet, looking at the clothing on the floor that he had forced off Connor. Grabbing them he went to the bathroom. He pressed his head against the door and cautiously knocked. 

He knew the other wouldn't open it. 

He lowered his hand giving the handle a jostle. Locked.

"Fuck.. Connor.. Fuck..." He muttered and backed away from the door, dropping the clothes. He needed to get out of here. Gavin stumbled out of the apartment, managing to grab the bottle of whiskey on his way out. He slammed the door and went down to his car. 

Sitting in the driver's side, he opened the whiskey bottle and took a sip before closing it and dropping it on the seat next to him.

What was he going to do? He had suppressed so many memories.. His.. Android.. His.. Adam.

The detective wrapped his arms around himself and dropped his head onto the steering wheel.. "Fuck..."


End file.
